I Really Like You -DenNor-
by HetalianWaffle
Summary: Mathias always visits the local coffee shop. Though it's not so much as to get coffee as it is, in reality, to get a glimpse of the Norwegian barista who doesn't take a liking for the Dane.


The door to the little coffee shop opened with the jingle of a little bell, the newest customer being hit with the warmth of the heating, the cold from outside melting away as he sauntered inside and leaving snow from his boots scattered on the already wet floor from others who had come in earlier. A couple people looked up, but then immediately back down as they could already recognize the gravity-defying hair of the man who walked in. He was a regular, one who had been coming every day to the little shop on the corner of one of the many little streets for at least five months now. Everyone who had ever been to that coffee shop in the time since he first came knew who he was.

But even if it was his first time appearing in the simple wooden and glass door, they would still know him as Mathias Køhler, as he was popular enough among the locals as it was. The energetic, seemingly permanently smiling, and social man was the closest thing to a celebrity that the town would ever get.

But even though he seemed perfect on the outside, Mathias could also be very hard to get along with, his stubborn and bossy attitude being a main factor in this, and one person knew this all too well.

Lukas sighed as he noticed Mathias, and simply continued to act if Mathias was not there. He washed down the counter, which someone had accidentally spilled a bit of their coffee onto, as they were in a rush, and didn't even glance up as the taller man walked up to the counter.

Mathis slightly tilted his head in confusion. Lukas usually didn't ignore him, maybe something was making him mad? Mathias didn't know, and Lukas was too hard to read anyway. He wasn't even going to try anymore.

"Hey, Um, Lukas?" Mathias asked. Lukas still didn't look up at him. "Lukaaaaaass~?" Mathias tried several times to get the barista to look up at him, yet failed every time. He sighed and turned around, going over to a table.

"Fine then," he said loudly, trying once again to get Lukas' attention. "Guess I'll just sit here and be bored until you pay attention to me~"

When the Norwegian still didn't look up, Mathias left out a small 'huff', and sat down, giving up. He thought about whining to Tino, a friend of his, and the owner of the coffee shop, that Lukas wasn't paying attention to him, but he had no idea where his Finnish friend was, and didn't want to get into another mishap with the back area in the shop.

It wasn't his fault he hose not to pay attention to the sign saying 'Employees Only'. It was fate's. Nobody ever believed him when he said that though, which, in his opinion, sucked.

Mathias sat there for who knows how long, looking back and forth between the Norwegian who was still so blatantly ignoring him, and the marble table he was sitting at. His head was propped up with the palm of his hand, his elbow leaning on the table, and he was bored out of his mind.

During one of Mathias' glances at Lukas, he noticed that the other man's eyes caught his own, and held for a moment, one so small most people wouldn't notice it. Mathias blinked, and Lukas looked away, but even the small glance at the violet eyes most, not including Mathias, would describe as 'cold', caused a slightly visible, dusty pink to tint the Dane's cheeks. Ah yes, nothing better than having a crush on the barista at the local coffee shop who seemed to hate you, am I right?

To Mathias, his situation sounded like something straight from a full-out sappy romance novel, and in a normal case he would laugh it off, say something like,

"Oh, there's no way something so stupid would happen to me!" He was pretty sure he had even said those exact words to a friend a couple months ago.

Of course, though, Mathias was very wrong when he said that. Even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, ever.

The jingle of the door's bell caught Mathias' attention, and he turned to see Emil, Lukas' younger Icelandic half-brother, step casually into the shop, out of the cold snow and winter weather. He walked immediately up to the counter, and Mathias could tell that Lukas was not pleased.

"What the heck, Emil?" he heard Lukas ask. "You were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago!"

"Sorry," Emil responded, though he didn't sound like he meant it. "Leon and I just hanged out for a bit."

Lukas sighed. "You're turning more and more into him every day. Listen, Emil, I don't want you becoming a sarcastic little delinquent like him, I bet you don't want me to lock you in the house until you go to college."

Emil just stuck his tongue out at his older brother, and walked towards the back of the shop, entering the green door with the "infamous" 'Employees Only' sign nailed to it.

Mathias didn't pay much attention to the brothers' bickering. Anyone who was somebody knew those two didn't really see eye to eye. At all. Some would say Lukas was over-reacting, and others wouldn't care, saying that Emil was just being a hormonal teenager.

Mathias was neither of the two, because he just thought it made Lukas cuter when he seemed so over-protective of his younger brother.

As Mathias sat there, contemplating what he could possibly do to actually get Lukas to talk to him, his mind began focusing on other things. The people at the coffee shop, the smells of pastries, the music playing on the radio. It was if the Dane's original intentions were to sit there and take in the setting, even if they really were just to see Lukas.

Many of the playing songs in the background of the cheery coffee shop were popular, ones most people knew. A couple of them were ones that were from a couple of years ago, or an entire different time period, but Mathias knew each and ever tune that he heard.

There were perks with being friends with a hyper American who liked music too much.

Mathias swapped between humming along to, and whistling to each new song that played, some of which he knew so well he was able to continue his humming sub-consciously whilst doing other things, such as chatting with his friend, Gilbert, who had stopped in with Elizaveta, his girlfriend. Mathias thought they made a really cute couple.

After they left, Mathias was left by himself again, not wanting to bother anyone else, and just continued to sit at the table while listening to the music. He eventually started tapping the table to the beat of each song as well.

A certain song came on, one Mathias knew Lukas didn't like very much. Lukas didn't like pop music in general though, so the fact he was no a fan of the current song playing didn't bother the tall Dane.

It was a very catchy song in Mathias' opinion, a little song by Carly Rae Jepson called I Really Like You. As soon as it started, Mathias was sure he heard a small groan, and turned to see a not-so-very-pleased Norwegian behind the counter.

Getting an idea in his head, even if it probably wasn't the best, Mathias walked up to the counter, and started singing along quietly, directly to Lukas, making sure to start singing at a certain line.

"... It's way too soon, I know this isn't love, but I need to tell you something. I really, really, really, really, really, really like you! And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?" Mathias winked as he sang, and he grinned as he saw Lukas' cheeks start to turn a shade of pink.

Lukas then promptly hit the Dane on the head, and forcefully dragged him out of the coffee shop. Mathias just laughed and went with it, and once Lukas shoved him out, right before he closed the door, Mathias made one last comment. One that clearly exposed the blush on the Norwegian man's cheeks.

"Oh, and Norge, I wasn't lying! I really do like you!"

* * *

 **So yeah, that was that. I loved writing about my little dorks.**

 **I hope you like! I got the idea originally while listening to I Really Like You (as if it wasn't already obvious) by Carly Rae Jepson, and finished off the story listening to it as well.**

 **I was originally going to end the story a different way, but I got rid of like half of my story when I didn't like it.**

 **Originally Denmark was going to get Norge's attention with butter and coffee (those are the literal two things Norge loves the most).**

 **And I added some other ships in as well, just because I could. They were HongIce, and PruHun, and I was thinking about adding USUK but couldn't find a spot to fit it in naturally.**

 **I HOPE THIS WAS FLUFFY ENOUGH FOR YOU ALL**

 **Oh, and if you aren't a true enough Hetalia fan to know, Mathias is Denmark, Lukas is Norway, Emil is Iceland, Leon is Hong Kong, Gilbert is Prussia, Elizaveta is Hungary, and Tino is Finland.**

 **They are all my precious cinnamon rolls and should not be messed with.**


End file.
